New York, New York
by Twilight-Lily
Summary: Set after Eclipse, five years into the future after Jacobs run away. Bella, consumed with guilt over her actions spent those years in school studying, adventuring and growing. Who'd have thought taking a job in New York would pair her with the her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacobs's POV**

"Beautiful Jake! Beautiful."

The photographers voice was beginning to get on my nerves. It was shrill, grating and far too high for a man in my opinion. Despite it, I held the pose although my back was beginning to argue about the positioning. Flashing bulbs, clicking cameras and quiet voices mumbling, things most humans wouldn't pay attention to, distracted me. No matter how many times I did this, it still got to me.

"Now can you face the camera," he cupped his face in his hands, as if to shape a camera, "And I want you to be sexy. As if the woman of your dreams was this camera and you want to give her a look that just says...I'm gonna make you scream."

A small round of giggles came from the surrounding workers. I smiled, I always smiled or so I was told. I'd gotten very good over the years at ignoring the urge to attack. Instead, I smiled, "Anything you say Mitchie."

He always seemed flattered when I spoke. I wondered at times if he went home and- I stopped my thoughts from even entering that area. Moving my arms, I attached them behind my neck. Relaxing my legs, I tilted the angle of my head just a little as I looked into the camera. Then I thought of her. It was always her that I thought of. Whether they wanted angry, hurt, sad, horny - it was always her. Even the years hadn't faded the hurt and anger I felt. It seemed to have gotten worse, a dull ache that arose randomly.

"Oh yea..." Mitchie said, expelling a slow breath, "Right there. That's it...that's the cover."

I gave a smirk, one I knew he'd love. He let out a squeal and I realized why I'd gotten into this business. I loved being the centre of attention. For once it was me everyone loved, no questions involved or triangles to figure out. I was it.

The shoot ended, I changed back into my regular clothing. Regular meaning a nice pair of slacks and a dress shirt, no tie today. I walked out of the changing room, the random handshake and odd photo requested as I headed towards a tall red headed woman talking to Mitchie. I heard them talking, heard them from a lot farther back so when they changed the conversation over as I came near I smiled.

"Baby you were amazing," the red head, my girlfriend and manager Claire, kissed my cheek lightly.

"Of course," I said in response, looking to Mitchie, "I couldn't do it without New York's best photographer."

Mitchie blushed again, "Claire, marry him before I do." he looked me over in a way that made me a little more than nervous.

"Oh shush," she tapped Mitchie lightly on the shoulder, "You're making him nervous." her long manicured fingers wrapped themselves with mine. Her white skin a striking contrast to my caramel coloured own.

"Are we done?" I asked, trying to move the conversation. I really wanted to get home, I needed a shower and sleep.

"Yep! They're going to love them! I don't even think they'll be able to pick just one for the cover." he tapped his lip, "We may have to do a montage."

"You'll figure it out," Claire gave Mitchie a kiss on the cheek and we both waved goodbye. I ran, to avoid his attempt to kiss my cheek as well.

"You really are skittish around gays," Claire said, once clear of the room.

I rolled my eyes, "No, just him. He always looks like he wants to eat me." I winced as we exited the building, the bright light hitting my face. It was a warm day, compared to yesterday. Spring was bringing the weather that made me long to be home. City life had nothing to the forest.

"You coming?" Claire asked, holding open the limo door, "You stand there to long and someone will notice and -"

A large squeal erupted from my left. I knew the sound and slowly turned my head as a flock of five girls descended upon me. I wasn't in the mood for autographs or pictures, but Claire was right, this was what I got for standing in the street. It took about twenty minutes to sign and stand for pictures with the girls, and as usual anyone else on the street who'd noticed. I escaped, but not without feeling guilty as a few others showed up just as we left.

"You're so soft," she rubbed my leg lightly, "Bleeding heart and all." her fingers trailed higher and I closed my eyes. Claire knew my body too well, she knew what to do to distract me. I let out a small groan as she undid my pants. Her small perfect hands finding their target too easily.

"We've got dinner," I said quietly.

"Don't worry," she said, kneeling in front of me, "I promise not to spill."

I closed my eyes, she was too good to argue with. I sighed heavily as her mouth began to lightly suck on the tip of my shaft. I lightly touched her hair and urged her to keep it up. No matter how many times I fucked her, the face I brought forward never had red hair. Silken brown strands, milky white skin, big doe eyes...beautiful Bella.

**Bella's POV**

"Seriously, I'm fine. The train is just running late." I said, the handset held tightly to my ear as the noise covered the voice coming through. I was meant to be in New York an hour earlier, Charlie had checked in with my landlady and found I wasn't there. I always told him he worried too much. Then again I'd caused enough situations to create such a paranoia.

"Call me when you get there," he said, his voice although firm and calm was doing a rather bad job to hide the worry.

"I will, I promise," I knew my voice was impatient, I really just wanted off the phone, "I gotta go...my batteries dying," I lied.

"Okay, I love you Bella." he said, before we both hung up. I put the phone down into my purse and picked up the magazine I'd been reading. I flipped a few pages full of ads and stopped, my heart skipping a beat as I looked into the dark black eyes of a familiar face. A perfume ad, black and white but even that couldn't hide the fact that Jacobs skin was the most beautiful colour. He was pressed into a woman, their bodies locked together leaving little to the imagination. I quickly turned the page. He'd disappeared after he'd recieved the invitation to my engagement. Despite being away, he kept in touch with the pack. For awhile I asked about him, tried to convince him to come home but Seth eventually told me that Jake had told them to create some distance. He said he couldn't let go if I was still pretending to care. So he'd blackmailed the pack. Well that's what I considered it. He would only keep in touch if they kept out of touch with me.

It hurt. The pain of his loss was real, it was final. This wasn't a childish argument or a dramatic step in the fucked up love triangle in my life. This was solid. It was like the step a teen takes into adulthood. Everything turned serious after that. Losing him had changed me inside and out. I couldn't even look at Edward without thinking of what I'd put Jake through. I hated who I was, what I had done. I still did.

"Ma'am?" one of the train workers came my way, "We are so sorry for the late schedule."

"No, it's alright," I said, sitting up, "I didn't have anywhere to be."

"Nowhere to be in New York? Now that in itself is impossible." he had a kind older face and I smiled.

"I'm just moving there today so, no plans yet."

"Isn't moving a plan?" he laughed, "You're one mixed up girl." he smiled and walked to the next row apologizing again.

"Mixed up.." I nodded, flipping back to the picture of Jake, "You have no idea." I felt a stirring inside of me and I closed my eyes. Where was he.

**Jacobs POV**

"Sorry we're late, traffic," I said, motioning Claire to the table where two other couples were already seated. It was partially true.

"Not a problem" Demetri, said while shaking my hand and kissing Claire's cheek, "We haven't ordered yet." We both sat, saying hello to the other couple.

"Perfect," Claire said, smiling brightly. I grinned and lightly touched her knee. She slapped it playfully from under the table.

"Jacob, you remember Anna, my wife." Demetri motioned to her, "And these elegant people, are Mario and Gabrielle Foreman. They're in charge of you while on set. If you need anything, they're the ones you talk to."

I smiled and extended my hand, "Pleasure to meet you both."

"Oh believe me, its ours as well." she stared at me, her eyes running down the length of my body, or at least that which was visible above the table. I gulped loudly. I knew the look I'd just been given. Mario's wife had just visually devoured me from head to toe and in front of her husband, "If you need anything, no matter how small...I'm your girl." she grinned and lightly rubbed her husbands hand.

"Forgive my wife," he laughed, " She's a fan."

"Thank you," I said, shifting nervously in my seat. As if perfectly timed, the waiter came over to take our drink orders and to hand out the menus.

"Sir," he said to Demetri, "Your other party called, her train was late but she's on her way."

My ears perked up, "Other?" I then noticed the empty chair next to mine.

"Ah yes," Gabrielle perked up, "We're awful busy on the set and as this is your first movie we thought it best to hire you a specialist PA. She's on her way."

"Specialist?" I asked, "Aren't all PA's the same?"

"Oh no, they'd like you to think it but there are a long list of distinctions. We picked her since, well honestly she's smarter than half the other applicants and she's also familiar with your natural habitat."

I ignored her last comment, as I figured it was a slur on the countryside. I squeezed Claire's hand tightly.

"So, Demetri how's the movie looking?" I decided changing the subject would lighten my mood.

"Wonderfully! The writers are eager to work with you, as are your co-stars of course. I think it's perfect for your first."he picked up his wine glass, "To the newest movie star! Not coming out of Hollywood but fuck the west coast!"

"Fuck the west coast!" we cheered and laughed.

The waiter returned, "Sir, your seventh is here." I felt my heart slowing. That scent, I knew that scent. I gripped the chair, if I'd been a normal human the knuckles on my hands would've been white but in my case the chair would be long broken before that occurred.

"Jake?" Claire whispered quietly, "Are you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost?"

"I..uhh," I couldn't think. The smell of her was too much and yet, there was a touch of relief in that. She smelled alive, she smelled human. Bella was human.

"Ahh Isabella! " Gabrielle said standing, "So sorry about your train." her long tall form moved away to greet their guest. I turned slowly, sneaking a glance out of the corner of my eye. I heard her heels clacking as she walked. I was surprised, since I'd never seen Bella in heels. My eyes moved from them up her long legs which led into a black far too tight pencil skirt which had a silk blouse neatly tucked away into it. I noticed the colour of her blouse, a deep purple that I knew would look amazing with her eyes. I turned my head away, not looking up any further. My arousal seemed to awaken just at the sight of her feet.

Sadly I wouldn't be allowed to escape greeting her. As it was polite, everyone rose to greet her, Gabrielle introduced her in turned to her husband, Anna and Demetri. Brief conversation passed as they enquired about her trip and how she found New York. Once concluded Gabrielle seemed to take some pleasure in introducing Claire, "Hunny this is Claire, she's Jake's manager and close friend." the words 'close' and 'friend' were said in a way that implied so much more, "You'll be working with her more than Jake most of the time."

"Jake.."Bella said quietly. I bit my lip lightly and took a long sip out of my wine glass. I hadn't heard her speak my name in almost five years. She hesitated, I could feel her nervousness and smiled. She seemed to regret the interruption, "I thought you said it was a movie I was..."

"Oh it is but he's transitioning." she continued, "I guess you'd recognize those shoulders anywhere. Few men are built like him and with such perfect features."

I turned to her, "Hello Bella," my voice was quiet and yet when our eyes met, the memories of the past formed an unspeakable connection that froze the very air around us.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't speak. I couldn't take my eyes off him and the unbelievable situation I'd gotten myself into. He looked good, far too good than I remembered. His suit was expensive, the woman to his left seemed uncomfortable with the way he looked at me. I figured Gabrielle was right when she said 'close'.

What do I do! I yelled at myself. I had to respond, I had to say something. I had to...speak. He'd called me Bella. My heart melted, my eyes fought back the urge to cry and I had to restrain every muscle in my body as I both wanted to hit and hug him. Hitting however, had a more painful outcome which I remembered far too well.

"Jake, do you know Isabella?" Gabrielle asked from my side. I panicked, this was my first job in such a place and it was going to define every job I took after it. If being friends..or ex-friends was going to get in the way of my future, I couldn't risk it. What if they thought I couldn't handle working with him or it would make him being my boss awkward.

"No," I said a little to hastily, "I think I would remember knowing someone who looked that good," I bit my lip lightly.

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle raised her brow, "Jake?"

He looked at me as if I'd just cut him, again. For a second I saw his eyes soften, the look was familiar. It was the pleading look he'd given me more than once back in Forks. A look that said, don't do this. It lasted only a second before he shrugged, "Nope. I just like Bella better. Beside,s she looks like a Bella."

"Mmm beauty she is," Demetri added.

"I guess," Jake said, sitting down, "If you like country girls."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I was tense, especially sitting next to him. I thought about the job and all it entailed. This was one dinner and it was bad enough, but the movie was going to take months to film which of course meant months of being around him. My heart quickened, months with Jake, could I find out where he'd been? A part of me argued against that. He'd wanted me gone, he'd set the distance and now I was invading his space. That couldn't make him happy.

No, I had to make it as easy on him as I could. If I acted as if I was completely detached from the past, then perhaps it could give him the space required to adjust to having me around again. Maybe it could repair the lost pieces of our friendship. Then again, if he did come back into my life...what about Edward? I didn't want to start that dramatic triangle up again. I needed them both in my life.

"Isabella are you alright?" Gabrielle touched my arm lightly.

"Yes,I'm fine," I smiled at her, " I'm sorry," I touched my forehead lightly, "It was a long ride, I think I'm just a little tired."

"You've got the weekend off before we start on Monday, a good chance to rest." Mario chimed in, "Any plans for the weekend?"

I shook my head, "No, more than likely I'll sleep for most of it, perhaps look around."

"There's a festival on Saturday." Claire added, "A great chance to see everything New York has to offer. Jake's in it."

"In the festival?" I looked at him momentarily, he hadn't aged at all which meant he still phased. He'd have to in order to keep in touch with the rest of the pack. I moved my eyes to Claire and smiled. She didn't give much of a smile back.

"Yes, Jake does all kinds of charity work. I believe he's manning the kissing booth tomorrow." Claire laughed slightly, "I want to record the entire thing."

"Don't you dare," Jake growled, casting an angry glance her way, "It's going to be bad enough as is."

"I may have to buy a ticket or two." Gabrielle's tone was sweet and she enhanced it with a wink, "I hear the tickets are pricey though."

"They have to be," Demetri cut in, "If we sold them cheap the line-up would be a few miles long."

"Although people are said to be saving up for it." Claire added sipping her wine.

"How much are we talking her?" I asked Gabrielle.

"Eight hundred and fifty dollars a ticket," Jake shot me a look that was nothing but cocky, "Why? Going to go home and check your bank account."

I looked around, "I don't think I've worked long enough to start paying out almost nine hundred dollars for a kiss." I then added, "You've got to be one hell of a kisser to pull that off. Wouldn't want any refunds. "

"I've had a lot of practice," he grinned and I felt my stomach flip flop. How much practice? Once again I realized that there was so much time missing between us. A sore reminder of what my actions had caused.

"Jake's had his fair share of romantic encounters. The rumours alone will bring in thousands," Gabrielle mentioned quietly, leaving over close to me, "Just between you and me, I think he's worth more."

I didn't say anything, instead I too a forkful of lettuce and shoved it into my mouth. I agreed with her, Jake was definitely worth so much more and the thought of thousands of girls kissing him caused a knot to tie up inside of me

"So, tell us Isabella," Demetri cut in, "With such a reputation, how do you think you'll do coping with our ."

I looked up, "Coping?" I looked around at the others.

"He means, dear," Gabrielle translated, "Do you think you'll be able to handle not falling in love with Jake."

"I ..." I looked at him and simply blinked, "I don't think it will be a problem."

"No," he said, "She looks like the already taken type."

"Actually, I'm single." I said, following his response. Something I regretted saying instantly.

"Single?" he repeated the word slowly, "What a shock. I thought country girls were the easiest around."

The snarky tone was enough to make me cry. I looked about the table and bit my lip, "I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I think I need to get going."

"No Isabella, I'm sure that there's a reason-"

"It's okay, I just need some sleep." I stood, "It was lovely to meet you all." The walk out of the restaurant was frustrating, I wanted to run but my heels commanded I walk. I could feel their eyes on me. I didn't care. I just wanted to go home.

**Jacobs POV**

"What..." Claire looked at the others, "Can somebody explain to me what that was?"

The others seemed perplexed as well. I knew they'd never seen me like that. I'd never had a reason to be that way over the past few years. As frustrating as the situation with Bella was, she hadn't been around for me to take it out on so it stayed hidden. In one sentence five years worth of anger came out and I couldn't take it back. It could have easily been a playful sentence, or a joking one, or even a flirty one...but it had definitely had not come off like that.

"I," I looked towards the door.

"Jake," Demetri said quietly, "As your boss I am telling you to go chase after that girl and apologize."

Claire looked at him, "Demetri! The papers! If Jake chases her down think of how it could look."

She was right but at the same time I understood what Demetri meant. He was old fashioned, proper and I could sense his disapproval in my actions or better yet,lack of action.

"I think Claire's got the upper hand here." I said quietly, "I'm sorry Gabrielle."

"I don't understand," she looked towards the door, "What happened? You seemed just then as if you hated her."

"I'm not sure. I can't hate her, I don't even know her."I lied, "I'll make it up to her."

"Not if she quits." Demetri cut in.

"I don't have time to interview more PA's." Gabrielle began checking her Blackberry frantically, "Jake, fix this." she wasn't pleading, no that was a direct order.

I stood, "Fine, but you owe me." I looked at Claire and shrugged my shoulders. I was not happy about this.

**Bellas POV**

I sank into the bed in my new apartment. It was soft and I smiled. The best part about this job was the penthouse apartment they'd put me in. It was one of four. The hotel itself was massive and I couldn't believe I was in it. I sighed, a few tears falling down my face as I began to cry into a pillow. I hurt, I ached. I wanted to go home.

My phone rang and I picked it up, placing it lightly to my ear I spoke, "Hi Charlie." I tried to hide the sadness in my voice.

"You okay?" the usual question he started with.

"No," I said honestly, "I don't know if this jobs going to work."

"It'll get easier." he said quietly, "Cities always take a lot of time to get used to."

"It's not that," I sat up on the bed, "It's Jacob..."

"Jacob?" he was curious now. I could tell.

"He's here." I said quietly. I didn't want to go more into detail. Just saying Jacob was here was more than enough information required to explain how I felt. If I said that I was hired to work for, no not for...to work with Jacob, then Charlie would worry more than needed to be.

"Bella, if you want to come home you can." He hadn't hesitated to offer and I loved him for that.

"I know, but if I turn this job down it'll mark me for my entire career." I flopped back down onto the bed.

"There are other careers. You've spent five years making sure of that." He sighed and I could tell he was tired.

"Are you not sleeping?" I asked.

"Its weird having the house to myself again." he admitted, "Perhaps I just want you home for my own selfish reasons. "

"I'll be home soon enough," I said quietly into the phone, "Perhaps sooner than planned."

"You can handle this Bella."His voice made me smile, "You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks," I paused while thinking of home, "Go get some sleep Charlie. I'll call you in the morning."

"I love you Bella. Get some rest yourself. I know how you work, don't let your thoughts keep you up all night." he clicked off the phone and I put mine down as well.

"Right," I grabbed a pillow and hugged it. I wasn't sure how I was even going to get to sleep given the way I was feeling. Closing my eyes I sighed and let the silence talk to me. Until over the wind I heard the words.

"Hello Bella,"

Sitting up I looked to the corner of my room, "Jake.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's POV**

"Have you been crying Bella?" I asked, feeling the anger inside me disappearing for a moment. Shit...I still couldn't stop myself from caring. Through it all, the sight of her with tears still made me want to hold her.

"No," she lied, turning her back towards me. How dare she. I growled and she glanced my way.

"Don't play games with me Bella,"Any sympathy for her vanished, the anger consuming it like a fire, "I want to know what the hell you're doing here."

" A job,"she shot back.

I rolled my eyes, "Right, and you just randomly showed up here of all places. I doubt that."

Bella stood up, the pillow in her hands flew towards my head which I caught easily, "Your ego is far to large!" she stated in a low tone, " There is no way I would have shown up just here for you."

"No that'd be asking far too much of you." I said, throwing the pillow back at her.

"What the hell..?" she dropped the pillow onto the bed, "You make no sense. First of all, you disappeared. Your choice. And now you're saying there's no way I would follow you. As if it's my fault we've spent the last five years apart. What? Did you want me to follow? As far as I was told you wanted nothing to do with me."

"No you basically said you wanted nothing to do with me when you chose to marry that leech," I growled. I hadn't spoken about the past since it had been left behind. I felt my throat tighten as I tasted the words coming out, "You chose this. Not me."

"Jake.." she began. I knew what was coming. It was the same bullshit explanation, the same 'I love you but I love him more' crap that she'd been spewing out to me as if it was nothing.

"Don't even start." I said,"Look,I don't care about you, the past or anything else that you may possibly bring along to this city. I don't want to hear about Charlie or anyone else from Forks. Got it?"

What was I saying! I was making this worse! I couldn't seem to control what words were forming, I was so angry and it seemed like the words I'd been dying to say to her were coming out but they sounded colder and less right the more I thought about them. They'd made so much sense just telling them to the mirror but this was Bella. It was my living breathing Bella.

"You don't mean that," she said, sitting down on the bed again.

"Why? You think I'm still hooked on the past?" I let out a laugh, "Now who's talking ego. You think I couldn't get over you?"

"I.." she seemed to fumble for her words.

"I-what?" It took less than a second for me to be kneeling in front of her, the closest I'd been to her in ages. She still smelled so good and I inhaled deeply. Looking into her eyes I dared her to look away. She was so beautiful, still looking the same and yet more beautiful if that was even possible, "Come on Bella, you seem to always have the right words. Finish your sentences."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

**Bella's POV**

I'm sorry was all I could muster. It was all I could even pull out as I looked at him. He was so angry, his words cutting so deeply. Was he really over everything? If it was that simple, how come I was having such issues with it? How could he have? He said he'd loved me...and I loved him. If that was true then why was my love still hanging on. Was my love stronger than his or was I just more stubborn, not wanting to let go.

"Excuse me?" he said quietly.

"I said I was sorry." I repeated.

"Sorry for?" he pushed.

"For everything." I added, "Sorry for ..just for everything."

"Ahh.." he said standing up, "Everything being the part where you shattered my heart into a million pieces or sorry for choosing that ass over me?"

"I.." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sorry for loving Edward. I was sorry for my actions though, raising my chin I looked at him, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry okay. There's nothing I could do about loving Edward but there was a lot I could have changed when it came to my actions. I was scared, I was afraid and I let that get the best of me."

He seemed to be looking through me instead of at me. I wished at that moment I could tell what he was thinking, "So you think sorry is going to change it?"

"I'm hoping its a start." and that was the honest truth. All I wanted was to fix it, to sort it out and to have him back in my life.

"To what? A start to what Bella?" he pushed again.

"I don't know," I stood up, "I haven't thought that far yet. I wasn't expecting to see you. I'd given up the hope that I ever would."

"And Cullen? Where's he?" Jake looked around, "He's never far from where you are."

"He is this time," I responded, "I haven't seen Edward in years."

"Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he's not around. You know that." He was right, Edward did have a habit of watching me from the shadows.

"It's part of the deal." I took a step towards him, "After you left..."

"Don't." he said quietly, "I don't want to know."

"But.." I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell him that I'd called off the engagement. I wanted to tell him how important he was to me. I wanted to scream it at him!

"I know you called off the engagement. I figured it was a clever ruse to get me home." He gave a smirk.

"It wasn't..." I felt the sadness welling up inside as I thought of the day I'd called it off, "It's not a game. That's my life..." Those were wrong words.

"Your life!" he shot forward and grasped my shoulders, "Life isn't a word to describe what you were planning on doing."

"I know!" I said, trying to escape his grasp.

" You know what?" he held me firm, "You know how many nightmares I've had of finding you a corpse? How many times I thought of you dying and him the reason? Engagement or not, in the end you're still his."

"No," I stopped struggling and flopped my head forward onto his shoulder, "I'm nobodies right now. You leaving killed a part of me. I thought you'd be back so I spent everyday checking. After six months I began to doubt that you were ever coming back. Then the first year passed. You missed my birthday, Christmas, new years. You missed so much and nobody heard a word from you." I looked up at him, "If I was all his, then how is it that I cared so much?"

"You tell me," he pushed me back and let go, "I'm not playing this game Bella."

"It isn't a game," I felt the tears coming. How could he throw off everything I'd just said?

"No it is, don't you see that?" he laughed, "I've learned a lot out here. See, you have a choice and you're refusing to make it."

"It's not that easy," I tried to say.

"No! It is," he crossed his arms, "It is that simple Bella. If you love someone you love only them. You don't go kissing others no matter how strong the feelings are. If you love Cullen so be it but then leave me alone."

"But I..."

"Don't say you loved me too. Don't even say those words." he backed up, "You don't know what the meaning of love is. If you did there wouldn't even be an issue here."

"So tell me," I asked, "Tell me what the meaning of love is."

"It's..." he sighed, "It's something that can't be told."he ran a hand through his hair, "I loved you Bella. I loved you more than anything and you used that. You knew I'd do anything for you and you asked it of me, time and time again. You asked, I followed and yet when I asked for a simple answer you couldn't even give it to me."

"I didn't have the answer." I cut in, "I was young! It was a new world...literally."

"And do you have the answers now?" he said, his eyes searching mine, "Do you have it all figured out?"

"Mostly," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Not good enough." he licked his lips, a sight that caused me to flush slightly.

"I'm trying.." I sat down and shrugged, "That's all I can do."

"I don't have time to wait around for you." He moved towards the window, "Gabrielle wants to know if you're quitting. What do I tell her?"

I looked up at him, "I don't quit that easily."

"Could have fooled me," The words cut deeply and I looked away. When I looked back up he was gone. The tears I'd been holding back came rushing forward. He'd changed so much. Had I caused it? I knew that seeing him again wouldn't be easy but I had never expected it to be this way.

**Jacob's POV**

My paws hit the rooftops hard, I leapt from building to building heading in the direction of home.

_Hey Jake, you okay? _

Seth was always around when I didn't want him to be.

_I just saw Bella_

_No shit! She's in New York? I forgot about that. _

I let out a snarl.

_You KNEW she was going to be here? You didn't tell me?_

_Sorry. I figured one of the others would have mentioned it. How is she? _

I thought on how to answer that question.

_She's the same. _

Which was mostly right.

_She missed you. _

I was getting tired of hearing this already.

_So she said. _

Seth didn't seem to pleased with my responses.

_Don't hurt her Jake. She's been through a lot. _

I landed on my balcony and phased back. Yea, I'm sure she has...


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob's POV**

I sat in my living room with the lights off. I hadn't really slept, I'd just thought. Too much thinking. The sound of the TV playing the background was a quiet buzz, a momentary distraction every now and then before my thoughts took over again. I kept replaying the evening. Going over it in slow motion. The shock, the anger and that moment where I almost let it all go at the sight of her tears.

No! I couldn't do that! Five years worth of anger and I'd almost let it disappear in five seconds. What the hell did that make me? I was as bad as Bella and her watery love excuses. It took everything I had inside me, every ounce of restraint I had, to stop myself from punching a wall or a building. I couldn't risk drawing attention but I didn't care. I knew it would cause problems but..I didn't care. I was numb to caring.

My phone rang, I looked at the call display. It was Claire. I watched it ring, then the answering machine clicked in. I knew she'd leave a message, I was pretty sure she'd already left a few. I hadn't checked in after leaving the restaurant. Gabrielle would have rang as well, she'd want to know about Bella. I winced at the name even when it was said internally.

What...I leapt to my feet and scrunched my nose. A foul smell filled my nostrils and I looked towards the curtains. I'd left a window open...bad mistake. All kinds of things can crawl through. I looked at his white face, those golden eyes Bella found so attractive. I wanted to vomit. I felt my stomach turning enough.

"Leech," I snarled, "Get out of my house."

He simply tilted his head and looked at me, "You were never one for manners."

"I don't have to be polite to you." I said, looking towards the window.

"Sit boy." he walked over to me, "We need to talk."

I ignored his 'sit' comment. He'd called me a dog too many times for the joke to even register. I wanted to phase, to fight him, to kill him. I wanted to hurt him as badly as I had been. He looked too smug! As if he knew everything and I'm sure he did. There's no way he would have given Bella her space.

"Don't even think about it." he said, obviously reading my thoughts, "If there was anything I didn't know about the past twenty four hours I can guarantee I do now. You've been telling the story on repeat for six hours."

I quieted my thoughts, thinking of anything else but Bella. Sitting down I crossed my arms, "Okay, so what is this? The official visit to get the love triangle started?"

"No," he said quietly, "I know you don't want that and I definitely don't want that." he smiled slightly and the urge to hit him was overwhelming. My fist flashed out and cracked against his jaw. It was like hitting a block of ice but I knew it had registered that I wasn't in the mood to play.

"Feel better?" he asked, sitting back up and rubbing the slightly cracked jawline. It looked like a pond did when someone stood on it in a bad area. The tiny cracks slowly faded and his face returned to its normal white condition.

"Not even." I replied.

"I've got to give it to you, I didn't see that coming." he shifted a little further on the couch, "You're really angry."

"Don't give me a reason to show you just how angry." I looked at the couch he was sitting on. I liked that couch, it would now have to be burned. The scent of dead flesh was impossible to get rid of.

"I'll pay for it," Edward cut in, "Now can we please talk about Bella."

"No." the word hissed from my lips, "She is the last person I want to talk about."

"Funny since she's the first thing on your mind." he countered. He was right. There was no point in denying it.

"Only as of late. I've been perfectly Bella free for the past four years." I was lying, chances are he'd suspect so but I didn't really care about what he suspected.

"So you don't want to finish this?" he pointed a long white finger between himself and me.

"It is finished." I stood up, "Now get out."

"Finished? You call being a mass of regrets and anger finished?" he stood, "Is that how you want to spend the rest of your life?"

"Her choice. Not mine." I walked over to the window, "Now get out." I was doing it again, talking without thinking. If this was going to become a habit I sensed a lot more trouble in my future.

"You haven't even spoken to her about her choices." he stopped moving, "You're assuming you know what happened."

"Right," I tapped my chin, "Let me guess, Bella was so torn over my leaving that she cancelled your engagement. Am I correct so far."

"So far." he glared at me, in an eerie dead way.

"And then, she's spent the last few years sorting out her life, hoping I'll return so she can repair our lost and broken friendship." I shrugged, "Right?"

"Mostly." he smirked, "But there's a lot left out."

"Cliff notes, not interested. I'm not interested in any of this drama. I've spent four years living around people who don't have questions or regrets and when there are issues they aren't as massive as the ones from home. You know for a small town that is one fucked up life we had."

"True," was his response, "But if you could remove Bella from it, take her completely out of your life...would you?"

"Yes," I said it without thinking, and in that moment I knew I meant it. I was so angry that the thought of her being gone seemed to make it all better.

"You mean that?" he walked towards me, "You really mean that?" If I didn't know any better I'd say he was surprised.

He seemed to be searching for a hint of a lie, a hint of something I didn't have to give him, "Yes I meant that.." I then added, "Wholeheartedly."

"Does she know?" he asked.

"You've been watching her, you tell me." It was my turn to grin, "Does she know you still follow her?"

"No," he didn't meet my eyes that time, "But she will after you tell her."

"Damn right she will. Maybe it'll help drive that wedge of realization into her, the fact that her beloved leech lied to her...again." I motioned for the window.

"You really want to hurt her that badly." he said, placing his hands against the windows edge.

"You have no idea," and I think, even as I said those words, even I had no idea how badly I wanted to hurt her.

"She loves you." he said quietly, almost straining against the words.

"Yea, so I've been told.. It's becoming rather redundant." I looked towards the window again.

"No," he put one leg out the window onto the ledge below, "She really loves you."

"Again, redundant." I had a strange urge to push him but held it back. I could tell he read that thought since he quickly put the other leg over. His eyes narrowed and he simply just looked at me for a moment, "What?" I said, growing annoyed at the silence.

"Nothing..." he sighed, "I just don't believe you want her gone."

"Believe it," I said, shutting the window and closing the drapes.

**Bella's POV**

The sound of my phone ringing very rudely invaded my dreams. I flung my arm over the bed and picked it up. I'd barely managed a groggy 'hello' when Gabrielle's loud voice came into my ear.

"DARLING! So glad you're awake! I do hope Jake was a good boy last night!" she paused waiting for me to answer, I made a muffled 'Mmmhmmm' which appeased her curiosity as she continued, "Good! I knew he wouldn't let me down. Now! I know we said you don't start till Monday but I was hoping you might be willing to put in some overtime."

"Overtime?" I didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, Jake's busy today at the kissing booth and I've just been called into a meeting. Claire can't accompany him either, though I doubt she'd want to. Jealousy is something I don't need in the papers." she paused, "Would you help?"

"I-" Me, watching Jake kissing a billion girls. I felt that knot again. Right and Gabrielle was worried about Claire's jealousy.

"Oh thank you darling! Meet him there. It's a massive festival but if you follow the squealing girls you can't miss him." Gabrielle was definitely an impossible person to get a word in with.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"What a silly thing to ask," she laughed, "You're his PA. Do whatever he wishes. Keep him happy." the phone went silent and I knew I was alone again.

"Keep him happy." I sighed, " Right." I knew that was easier said than done. In fact, it would be near impossible. Rolling out of bed I heard my phone chime with a text message, looking down I almost smiled as it was from Gabrielle again. It simply said 'You've got an hour'.

"Shit!" I yelped, leaping into my bathroom. I had so much to do in only an hour. That and I didn't know where I was going. Hurridly I brushed my hair, threw it up into a tight ponytail and put on a pair of professional slacks and a light blouse.

"Makeup?" I took a moment and studied my face. It hadn't changed much and I could still get away without wearing any foundation or concealers. A chose a simple light lipgloss, I wasn't showing off for anyone.

Within moments I was downstairs, greeting the doorman who hailed me a cab. I thanked him, his name was Greg and he smiled at me a bit too much for my liking. Once in the cab I asked about the festival and how long it would take to reach it. He estimated with the traffic about half an hour. That gave me ten minutes to collect everything I needed for the day. Luckily I was quick and even luckier I was organized. Well, sort of organized.

**Jacob's POV**

"Claire, can't you get out of it," I said quietly into the phone, "I really want you here baby." I was lying through my teeth, I didn't care if she was there or not, I just didn't want Bella with me.

"I'm sorry Jake, I can't" she then added, "And besides, I couldn't handle seeing all those women kissing you. I'm very protective, you know that."

I was pretty sure that when it came to me, Claire loved my money and fame just a hint more than me personally, hence her protective nature. I sighed, "Alright. I'll stop asking. But where the hell is that girl. The booth opens in fifteen minutes and she's nowhere to be seen."

"I don't know. Gabrielle trusts her, she must have a good reason." he could almost feel Claire's distaste on the line, "Although I don't see much point in her."

"Me neither," I mumbled.

"I gotta go Babe, I'll see you later." Claire quickly said, I heard a door click in the background and knew her office was being entered. "I'll see you tonight."

No sooner had I put my phone back into my pocket, I sensed her. She was near. Even with the mass gathering of people outside, I could pick her out. The curse of being a werewolf.

I composed myself. I couldn't behave liked I had last night, I had to watch what I said. If I made her quit Gabrielle would have my head. So, like a good boy I sat down, waiting for her entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

"You're late," he said as I entered. I almost apologized but held it back. I wasn't sorry, I'd not been given enough time as it was to prepare for the day. Especially considering this was my day off. He was lucky I was there at all!

"Am not," I said while checking my watch, "Still have ten minutes." I could tell he was biting back a response and simply smiled in return while looking around the booth. It wasn't what I'd expected. Then again this was New York.

I lightly touched the fabric hanging off the walls. No surprise they were crushed velvet and silk. Everything was lush, the cushions and candles, the amazing scents coming from hidden warm oils. It was all a set up, even the lights directed especially at the chair he sat in. All just for Jacob.

" A bit much," I commented, looking about.

"I'm worth it," he settled into the chair, "So, if you're my PA then tell me, what's the schedule?"

"Gabrielle e-mailed it to me," I grabbed a pillow and sat down, "You get a twenty minute pause every two hours for a break."

"Every two hours." he closed his eyes, "I pray that these women are hot."

I let out a laugh, it seemed to crack the atmosphere a little. I relaxed, "I was thinking," I said pulling out a pad of paper, "To pass the time we could keep track, a rating system which could help pass the time."

He raised his brow and leaned forward, "You want me to rate them?"

I nodded, "Isn't that what men do?"

"So what, after every kiss I give you a ...one to ten?" he tapped his chin, "Not bad, Swan" his use of my last name caught me a bit off guard. I'd never heard him say it like that.

I felt a small swelling of pride as my idea was accepted, "Also," I added, "I've got an array of snacks for you, so if you're hungry just let me know."

"Snacks?" he perked up, "What kind?"

"Ham and Swiss sandwiches, chocolate covered raisins, some fruit, potato salad..." I looked up, "Is that okay?"

"They're my favourites, you tell me." he was staring at me as he spoke, "That's cheating."

"Well Gabrielle said to keep you happy. I figured.."

"You figured going through my stomach was the easiest way to keep me settled?" he cut me off by saying, "It'll take a lot more than that to keep me happy."

I looked up and met his gaze, "What would it take?" I was honestly asking, hoping for a real answer.

"Other than you getting out of my life?" he shrugged, "How about keeping your walking corpse away from me."

"I told you," I said, standing to my feet, "I haven't seen Edward in years."

Jacob stood, his full six foot five frame towering over me. I felt dwarfed and a little ridiculous standing up to him, "Oh really? Then why was he in my apartment last night?" he asked.

"I.." I looked at him, searching his eyes, "That's not true."

Within seconds he was in my face, "Why would I lie? You're nothing to me." he glared at me, and yet spoke with the eeriest calm tone,"I can guarantee you, he won't be safe the next time he comes near me."

"I don't.." I fumbled for the words, "I didn't.."

"I'm not up for games. My life was perfect without them and I don't need you changing that." he paused, checking the time, "You can keep your job and I'll behave as required but don't think for a second that anything has changed from what I said last night."

I felt a lump rising in my throat, he was so close and yet from the way he was speaking it would have been the same as if he'd been miles away,"Fine," I said, turning the tears into anger, "Whatever."

Jake smiled, he seemed happy with my response. Or perhaps it was the fact he was easily able to get under my skin. Either way I ignored him and sat back down on my pillow. We waited in silence until one of the festival workers entered, she seemed a little flustered to see Jake and I assumed she was a fan.

"We're opening the tent," she said nervously, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to let them in one by one, or if you wanted them lined up."

"One by one," he said, "If we have a line up inside there's likely to be riots over who's kiss was longer."

"Right," the girl flushed, "I'll give you a few moments before sending the first girl in."

"Thanks," he said, flashing his award winning smile. The girl almost fell over herself walking out the door. No wonder Jake hadn't missed me, he could easily replace me with a simple look. For a moment I felt rather insignificant. A feeling I was sure would become a daily part of my job around him.

A squeal erupted from outside the curtain, "Ready?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he straightened his posture and let out a large sigh seconds before the first girl entered.

**Jacobs POV**

It wasn't that embarrassing hearing the words 'I'm your greatest fan' a hundred times in the first hour. No, it wasn't even embarrassing when the women asked me to sign various body parts or scraps of clothing. However it was embarrassing when I actually enjoyed one of the kisses and I knew that Bella was watching.

When I'd last seen Bella I'd been an inexperienced kid. She'd been the best kiss of my life, even if it had meant nothing to her. All of my romantic notions about love faded with the memories of that kiss. Over the past few years I'd had plenty of practice ignoring such whimsical notions. I'd come to life this way, kissing without a care. It didn't bother me that I rarely thought about what the future held or who it was to be spent with.

"Four," I mumbled to Bella as she sat in her corner. The last girl had been slightly overweight and far too hands on.

"I think you're being far too generous with that score," she said, "I'd have to say that was only a two."

"Mmm no, she groped me...that adds on two points." I winked at her, knowing it would cause a reaction. She imitated throwing up and I shook my head, "You're far too picky. No wonder you're single."

The next girl entered before Bella could counter. I was glad, I knew she hadn't appreciated my last comment. This one showed promise, her long blonde hair was teased just right and her shirt was low enough to show me exactly what she'd been blessed with at birth.

"Ten," I mouthed silently to Bella as I beckoned her to sit on my lap.

-Eight hours later-

"So, what's the score?" I asked, sighing as my last hour was almost up.

Bella checked her pad, "Fifty tens, about two hundred and eighty between eight and nine, one hundred and fifty between five and eight, one hundred and five between three and five, fourty two twos and eight ones."

"Not bad," I said, "Could have been much worse."

"Also," she added, "Three organized dates, three hundred signed panties, two hundred crying girls under the age of twenty five, seven grandmothers and one full tube of chapstick."

"Umm," I cut in, "Let's leave the grandmothers out of the story."

She scratched a line through something on her pad and smiled, "Done."

"Not bad for a days work," I stood up, stretching my sore muscles. Sitting down for eight hours had given me leg cramps, arm cramps, ass cramps and got knows what else. I looked over at Bella, she was busy scribbling some notes down on the pad. For a second I was actually impressed. She'd brought the right food, had some neat ideas and she'd even brought a surplus of breath mints, mouth wash, toothpaste and toothbrushes.

"You did good Swan," I said, trying my best not to sound snide. I really did mean it.

"Thanks," she responded, looking up for just a second while tucking a loose tendril behind her ear, "You too. I'm impressed. I don't think I could do that."

"It's just kissing." I shrugged.

"Is there such a thing as just kissing?" she asked, standing to her feet.

"Of course there is," I smiled, "If there wasn't then the porn industry would be out of a lot of money."

She seemed to ponder my words and shook her head, "No, there's still emotion in it."

"I used to think like that. You showed me otherwise," I checked my phone for any messages. Claire had left a few and I contemplated returning them. I was about to when I heard a small voice outside the curtain. I headed outside the tent and found myself face to face with the festival worker who'd spoken to us before, "Is there are a problem out here?"

The girl flushed again, "No, no problems. Just this girl wanting in. I've told her we're closed."

I looked down and smiled, "Hello." she couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. Short, petite, red headed and smothered in freckles, "Can I help you?"

The girl, although young, didn't seem phased by my presence. She looked me head on and nodded, "I..." she looked at the festival workers surrounding us.

"Come with me," I said, taking her hand while leading her into the tent.

"Umm.." Bella began to say but I held up my hand to shush her.

"Now you were saying?" I knelt down at her level.

"My mom's been saving for four months for a ticket..." she held it out in her hand, "The entire school is expecting a picture."

"Ahh.." I looked at her, "What's your name?"

"Amber," she flushed, causing her pink skin to contrast the red hair.

I took her ticket, "Now Amber, I can't kiss you but I can let you kiss me." I quickly added, "on the cheek of course."

"Really!" she let out an excited squeal.

"Hand your camera to the lady." I smiled, "Let's give your school something to talk about."

About twenty pictures later we sent Amber away positively glowing. I grinned, a full on grin and looked at Bella, "She's going to be on a high for weeks. All thanks to me."

**Bellas POV**

That was my Jacob. Breathing sunlight into the darkest of places. Watching him with that girl had been like seeing him five years earlier. Of course his ego was a little larger now but he'd just shown that underneath it, he was still there.

"You big liar," I mumbled to myself as I packed up my bags.

"Excuse me?" he said, having picked up my quiet comment, "Liar?"

I put the bags down and walked up to him, "I said big liar."

"Thanks for clarifying," he quipped, "Now elaborate."

I reached up, wrapping my fingers around the back of his neck before pulling him down into a kiss. The connection was warm and familiar. It wasn't searing or bruising, not like our kiss on the mountain. It was simple. A light, delicate touching of our lips. It lasted less than a minute. I pulled away when I felt his hand moving to cup my face. Letting go of his neck I took a step back and grinned, "Definitely a ten." stepping away I headed over to my corner.

"Uhh,"he followed, "What was that?"

"A kiss," I picked up my bags, "I was beginning to feel left out."

"You don't have a ticket." he countered, blocking the back entrance, "You owe me."

I looked up at him, a small grin on my face, "I'll make you a deal. You tell me there was no emotion in the kiss and I'll pay up."

He simply looked at me, his face growing angry again. I stepped around him, "Like I said...liar."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

"Alice!" I cried, perhaps a little too loudly into the phone as it picked up on the other end.

"Bella!" Alice went quiet for a moment, I could hear doors opening and closing in the background as she moved across the house, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I flopped onto the bed, "I really don't know." I'd kept in touch with Alice over the past five years, random e-mails and phone calls just to keep her up to date. Not that I needed to. She saw most of it before I did.

"What's wrong?" she paused again, "Is it Edward?"

So Jacob hadn't been lying, I frowned "No. Although I am frustrated that he's been following me."

"He worries about you," Alice then added, "Especially now that you're around _him_"

"You know?" I sighed, again Jacob had been telling the truth. "Did Edward tell you?"

"He wouldn't have told me but... "

"It's okay Alice," I cut in, "I know you can't see me when I'm around him."

"Edward says he's changed."Alice continued moving the conversation forward, "How are you handling it?"

"Not very well," I touched my lips, remembering the brief kiss, "He's so angry. He looks at me like he hates me."

"He has a right to," Alice quickly added, "You did chose Edward over him."

"I know but.." I didn't even know what to say next.

"No 'buts' Bella, this is what you chose." Alice's voice was firm and settled, "You knew there'd be consequences."

"I know! But I didn't think Jacob would leave for good." I admitted, "He's ...messed up everything."

"Bella, he hasn't messed up anything. If your choice was the right one, then Jacob leaving wouldn't have changed it." she paused, "Have you ever wondered if you're so troubled by him leaving, because deep down you think you made a mistake."

"No.." I stopped myself.

"Exactly," Alice added, "You're not sure. Bella, you were so young. I know you weren't a child but still, it wasn't a simple decision you faced. It was a big life altering event that were agreeing to. Being with Edward is a forever deal. He's something that won't change and your life with him would be the same, unchanging. Perhaps," she stopped, "...perhaps you need to experience what life would be with Jacob before you can truly know if you're ready to give it up for Edward."

"What?" I ran my hand through my hair, "That's insane."

"No, what you're doing is insane. You're trying to keep a man in your life who doesn't want to be there. He loved you Bella, you chose someone else and he, although now he's bitter and angry, respected your wishes. He left Bella in order for you to live with the choices made. What more could he have done to support you?" 

I had never really thought of it that way. Alice was right. Things had played out as I had chosen them to. I'd said 'yes' to Edward and in doing so I'd agreed to be with only him. If I'd truly wanted that then Jacob leaving would have been sad, but my life would still have been full having Edward by my side.

"So..." I sighed, "So you think I should be with Jacob?"

"I don't know. I don't know if it will even change anything." she paused, "What I do know is that I get to see how pained Edward is day in and day out. He's aching for you Bella but even he knows how unsettled your heart is."

"I can't keep doing this to either of them." I closed my eyes, "I know what I have to do. I've got to go."

"Alright, be safe Bella," Alice said, "Keep in touch."

"I will. Thanks Alice. You know you're irreplaceable." I could hear her smile as she hung up the phone. Alice was an amazing friend and I was so glad that she was still in my life. I looked at my phone, going into the contact directory I looked at Jacob's number. It had been ages since that name had been included in my daily life. It felt right Hesitantly I clicked on it and opened a new text message.

**I need to see you. Find me tomorrow. Bells.**

I knew he'd find me. He was a wolf, I didn't need to say where. He could hunt me.

**Jacob's POV**

"Baby," Claire said, rolling over in my bed, "Your phones buzzing."

"Ignore it," I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed as I attempted to sleep. I had hoped that Claire would exhaust me. I'd called her over and taken her to bed the second she'd entered my apartment. Four hours later I could still taste Bella's lips on mine. Nothing I did erased it.

I heard her reach over for my phone. She wasn't one for ignoring messages. It drove her insane, she had to reply. Sighing I imagined who it could be. Gabrielle? Demetri? A crazed fan who'd hacked my number.

"Bells?" Claire snapped, "Who the fuck is Bells?"

I flipped over and snatched the phone from her, "What?" I sat up, reading the short cryptic message. I knew my mouth was open and I had a stunned expression. She needed to see me? Why was it I wanted to run to her instantly. I sighed, "Stupid bitch..what game does she want to play now?"

"Jake, who is she?" Claire got out of the bed, still naked and stood at the end of the bed, "Who...is...she."

"Nobody," I said quietly, "She's nobody." I put the phone down and ignored the message.

"For a nobody you sure reacted strangely." she crossed her arms, "You're lying."

"Perceptive," I flopped back onto my pillow and rolled over.

I could hear her rustling about, "Jake...you need to sort yourself out. This new attitude, it has to stop."

"Noted," I replied.

"I'm serious! You're...irritable, snappy, rude.." she fought for the words, "and it all started when Isabella.." she stopped and I almost heard the 'click' as two and two came together, "Bella..Bells."

"You're delusional," I mumbled, finally feeling the sleep I craved heading my way.

"It's her." Claire's voice was getting shrill, "That country girl. That plain, ugly.." her words were cut off by a pillow to her face.

"Yes yes, now go away." I stole a different pillow.

"Jake... " I heard her dressing, "Do you want her more than me?"

I pretended to ignore the comment. It didn't matter and I sensed it would be the undoing of the current relationship I was in.

"Answer me." she waited, I continued to 'sleep', "Fine, go see her...but tomorrow you'd better have a new attitude. I won't stay around if this is the new you when she's here."

I heard the clicking of her heels across the floor, the slamming of the door signifying her dramatic exit. Was I going to go see her? I checked the time and sighed as I clicked the alarm. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

OOC: thank you so much for the reviews! I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter! I am soo sleepy and yet I wanted to put something up since I want to keep the updating to a daily format. I'll have more tomorrow! Leave a review! Give me your ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

The air was crisp, cold and refreshing. I wondered momentarily if Jacob would have a hard time finding me. That was if he'd chosen to come at all. I looked down at my hands and wiggled my fingers before placing them on my lap. After arriving, I'd walked up to a lookout about three miles up the trail, sitting down on a bench I sighed inwardly. The view was amazing. Well worth the time to get here.

"You know," A familiar voice said from behind, "There are wild animals around here."

I nodded, "So I'm told."

"Dangerous to be alone," I felt the bench complain lightly as he sat down next to me, "Risky. Especially with the park currently closed. "

"Yeah well , you.-" My words squealed to a stop as my eyes took in the sight of his half naked body. Back in La Push I'd never really taken the time to appreciate how beautiful he was. I'd noticed it, more than once I'd had a hard time breathing when he was up close to me but this was different.

My eyes moved over his stomach, carved into the individual little squares leading up to his broad chest, hairless and ready to touch.

The thought of touching him only brought back a wave of jealousy as the thought of Claire rubbing her hands down his body came into my mind. Trying to get the images out of my head I turned my head, "You look.." I flushed slightly, knowing again I wasn't finishing my sentences.

"Hot?" he added, "Yeah.." he stole my bottled water, "A two hour run will do that to you and it can't be done in Armani, hence the shorts.

"I was wondering if that would be an issue." I said, wringing my hands slightly to avoid looking over at him. Unknowingly I'd begun to lightly bite my lip, "Glad it wasn't."

He downed the rest of my water, "Are you done oogling me?" handing me the empty water bottle he continued, "You knew I'd find you, so let's skip the small talk. What'd you want Bella."

I put the bottle away, took out a chilled one from the small cooler bag and offered it to him, "It's cold." he took it reluctantly and I waited till he had finished it before speaking, "I had a question to ask you."

"You dragged me almost a hundred and fifty miles for a question?" he ran his fingers over his hair and softly mumbled, "I am such an idiot."

"No," I said, turning on the bench to face him, slanting my legs to the right, "No you aren't."

"Five years and I still follow when you call." he laughed, "I bet that makes you feel good."

"No, Jake, please." I was going to be losing him if he kept going like this, "Please." I begged, "Just give me five minutes."

"Considering its over two hours to get home, it'd better be worth five minutes." he looked at me, a rather stone like expression to his face, "I'm counting."

"I.." Searching for the courage I spit it out, "Are you happy?"

"Am I happy?" he repeated, "That's it? That's your question?"

"Just answer it!" I pushed, "Are you happy?"

"Honestly?" he seemed to take a moment, "Yes. I'm content with life right now."

I shook my head, "Not good enough."

"Excuse me?" he raised his brow, "What kind of answer are you looking for. Perhaps you could tell me so then I can answer it correctly."

"No, content isn't what I asked for." I stood up, "Are you happy. Is your life everything you want it to be?"

"Is this a trick question?" he crossed his arms, "Are you trying to get me to admit that I'd rather have you in my life?"

"No," I shook my head to emphasize it, "I just needed to know."

He just looked at me for a moment, studying my features before standing up in front of me, "I don't believe you."

"Well it's the truth," I replied.

"And what if I said I was happy." he questioned, "Then what?"

"Then I accept it," I bit my lip again, "And I quit the job and leave you be."

"Quit?" Jacob didn't seem very happy with that idea, "And then I get it in the neck for you leaving from Gabrielle and Demetri."

"Maybe," I shrugged, "But this is between you and me. It has been since long before they were in your life."

"And if I'm not happy?" he countered, "Then what? Are you going to make it all better."

"I.. I don't know if I could." I then quickly added, "It depends."

"On?" he pushed.

I shrugged, "On whether or not I'm part of the reason you're not happy."

This conversation felt like I was squeezing lemons just to make a half a cup of lemonade. It was tough and uncomfortable.

"And if you are?"he took a step closer to me, "What if I told you that everyday without you is agony." he took another step closer, "That seeing you at that restaurant made me the happiest I've been in almost five years."

"You didn't look very happy," I cut in, "You looked downright miserable."

"Hypothetical here Bella." he said, holding up a finger to my lip, "I'm speaking hypothetically here."

I nodded, his finger still against my mouth.

"So if I was inclined to admit..," he paused, "To..admit that despite how angry I am and how hurt and how rejected I feel, in light of everything you've done that I still... I still ..only feel my heart beating for you. What would you do?"

I reached up and lightly pushed his hand away from my mouth, "I'd propose a truce."

"On what grounds," he inquired.

I shook my head, "That is for non-hypothetical ground." I said, "If you're not sure then that's okay. I know its only been two days and it's impossible to make a decision on something as random as..."

"No," he cut in.

"No?" I repeated, "No..."

"No, I am not happy." he sat down, avoiding my gaze, "I don't even think I could be if I tried."

I sat down beside him, silence invading the space between us for a moment. Slowly I turned to him, "Jake.."

"Hmm," he said, looking over to me.

"Be my boyfriend.."

**Jacob's POV**

Had I just heard her correctly? Had Bella Swan just asked me out. What kind of game was she playing at?

"Are you kidding?" I asked her, the words coming out a lot slower than they were currently running through my head.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm being perfectly serious."

"Boyfriend," I repeated, "As in partner."

"Yes," she simply said.

"As in- _MINE,_" I didn't know whether or not to believe her. It was the most random scenario and three days ago I'd have called anyone crazy if they'd have suggest such a thing.

"Yours," she said, shifting towards me, "Sort of."

The 'sort of' shot the mood down and I blinked away the frantic mental images swirling about in my head, "I knew there'd be a catch." I rubbed my face lightly, "Okay, define the 'sort of' part of this situation."

"There are rules." she held up a hand with three fingers raised, "Three rules to be exact."

"Go on," I said, my curiosity peaking.

She grinned, "Proper dates. I know you're busy and I know the movie is going to take up a lot of your time but I don't simply want to spend time with you. I want to do this right."

"And me spending money on you equals doing it right," he smirked, "I hope I can afford it."

"It's not about that," she reached over and lightly took my hand in hers. I felt my heartbeat rising slightly as her skin caressed mine. She was so soft, I'd forgotten just how soft. I tried to ignore the feeling of it, pretending her touch didn't ignite a driving urge inside of me, "It's about doing things normally. Back in Forks, even when I was with you in La Push, everything was so hectic. I don't want hectic."

She continued tracing my hand with her nails, moving slightly up my arm, "What if I like hectic?" I asked.

"I think you'll find that slower is always better," she grinned as her nails tickled my palm.

"_I disagree," I countered, sliding towards her, the wooden bench bending slightly as both our weight piled on the end, "Some hectic can be very, very- good." I leaned down and kissed her lightly. Or at least it was meant to be lightly. Our lips briefly touched, I heard her sigh and I felt the anger inside of me fade into nothing. My hand reached up and gripped her neck, pulling her lips as close to mine as they could get. I wanted more. I wanted everything. Her mouth moved against mine, tilting slightly to grant me the best access to her lips._

_I couldn't resist. She was willing, something I'd never experienced with Bella before. I nibbled her bottom lip, smiling as a small quiver was felt throughout her small body. I grinned, I wanted to give her more. My tongue lightly ran against the spot my teeth had just been, her mouth parted allowing me access inside. Hesitantly I explored the new area, excited as her tongue met mine and a deep moan rose up from inside her throat. _

"Jacob!" Bella said, lightly poking my arm, "Are you okay?"

"I," I flushed slightly, realizing I'd been lost in a daydream, "I'm good. Yep, slow is okay."

"Okay," Bella gave me an odd look before continuing, "I.." she flushed, "I know the next one may seem ridiculous to you, but humour me."

"I'll try," I said, a little too eagerly perhaps, "Depends." There that me seem a little less eager. I couldn't be her lapwolf too easily.

"No sex.." she said quietly.

"Obviously not here!"I looked around, "That would be a little too uncomfortable.." the joke wasn't my best, but I was hoping there was a punchline to hers as well.

"Not at all," she corrected, "Not for awhile."

"Define 'awhile'," I winced lightly.

"Christmas," Bella shrugged, as if she was pulling a random time out of her head.

"Christmas! That's eight months away." I added, "Not that I've been counting down."

"It'll fly by with the movie." she countered.

"Believe me, I'll notice!" I knew my tone was out of line, and perhaps a little exaggerated.

"It's not a big deal. It's just sex. It's not required in a functioning relationship." she crossed her arms.

"Bella, I." I had to pick my words correctly, "Yes, you're right but.."

"No 'buts'." she interrupted me again, "These are the rules."

"If that's only number two I'd hate to see number three." I laughed, "God, trust you to turn into a nun just when I get my chance."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her glare was a lot scarier than the words that hissed out of her mouth.

"Face it Bella, you were ready to go as far as Edward wanted and you barely knew him. And now that you're offering me the chance to take advantage of what he missed...you're asking me to back off so that he can waltz back in here. "

"It's not like that," she stood up, "It has nothing to do with him."

I stood, moving till I was as close as I could get to her, "It has _everything _to do with him." I lightly touched her cheek, "God Bella, I couldn't be this close to you before without going crazy. Your scent alone made me wild. Edward felt that, he knew how badly I wanted you and he knew," I grinned, "That I could satisfy you like he couldn't."

"And?" She looked me straight in the eye.

"And if we agree to this, if you become mine..." I took her hands lightly, "I don't want to lose you again, to anyone."

"Jake," she let go of my hand and touched my face.

"Bella I lost you once and it killed me inside. If there is even a chance of history repeating itself then please, forget this conversation and go." I paused and reached up touching her hand on my face .

"Jake," she gave a half smile, "I'm not planning anything further than tomorrow. If we take it one day at a time then even if it doesn't work, in the end at least we can say that we did everything we could."

"Once upon a time I said sorta the same thing to you," I let out a nervous laugh, "Easy as breathing Bella, you and me."

"I guess I've been holding my breath. ." she bit her lip, "About rule two.."

"Look, it's not a big deal if that's what you really want." I shrugged, "I'll find...alternate methods."

She blushed, "Let's just .." Bella seemed to be lost in her own world for a moment before finishing her sentence, "compromise."

"I'm always up for one of those," I replied.

"Five dates," she shrugged, "After that, whatever happens...happens."

"Does this count as date one?" I asked playfully. Her response was a look that reminded me of the 'proper' in front of the 'date'. I backed down, "Just kidding."

"Rule Three," she said, reminding me that we weren't finished yet, "If either of us need some space, no questions asked we need to back off."

"For how long?" his smile faded.

"Till whoever called the time out initiates it." Bella shifted on her feet, "Jake you were so mad at me, I know you still are inside. That doesn't just disappear."

"You'd be amazed." I nodded my head , "I understand what you mean. Five years worth of pain..." he smiled, "and yet I can't stop smiling right now."

Bella blushed, "I'm glad you're smiling again. You have always had the most amazing smile."

"So I've been told." I grinned.

"Your ego is really too big." She playfully slapped my shoulder, "You need taking down a peg or two."

"You can do whatever you want to me," I replied, "Just stay close." Pulling her close I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Bells.." I leaned down to kiss her cheek, trailing smaller kisses along to her ear. Whispering into it quietly I said, "You must think I am the biggest hypocrite but, despite the tantrum I've been throwing the past two days, I really am glad you're here."

I felt her arms snaking around my neck, securing our hold on each other. She felt so good held tightly to me. As much as I wanted to stay angry at her, to make things difficult for her, I didn't have the energy to torment myself longer than needed. I craved her. I wanted her. I had for years. No amount of anger was worth letting her slip away.

"What about Claire?" she asked quietly, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Right..." I kissed her forehead, "That's going to be difficult."

"Define difficult," she said, looking up at me.

"She's my manager Bella. I dump her and she makes my life hell. I need her to leave me." I sighed knowing that wouldn't be easy.

"Can you make her leave?" Her question got me thinking and I nodded, "It requires your patience...it could take some time."

"I'm not that worried," Bella said with a shrug, "I won't sleep with you as long as you're with her. So...it just means.." she gave me a cheeky grin.

"It means I've got my work cut out for me with both you and her on my hands," I looked at her, taking in the absolute beauty that was Bella. Bella, in my arms. A surreal dream. I leaned down and kiss her nose, "So...what about kissing?"

"What about it?" She asked.

"Is it allowed?" I continued.

"Well isn't there normally a rule about dating and kisses?" she pretended to be thinking really hard on the subject.

"So you're saying I can't even kiss you until after the first date?" I groaned, "You are evil woman!"

"Technically I've already crossed that line," Bella pulled lightly on my neck and I felt the air, even on top of the mountain, tingle with the excitement I felt at the thought of kissing her. The kiss she'd given in the kissing booth had shocked me. It had reminded me of what kissing should feel like, how intimate the slightest touch could be.

"So if you can break rules..." I grinned and promptly received a kick to my shin, "Got the hint..not going to go there..." I finished the sentence with her lips on mine. It was searing. Hot, burning and designed to seal our agreement. I'd like to think of it as our first kiss. Every other kiss was erased, this was the only one that mattered. It wasn't formed in desperation or deception. It was voluntary, it was chosen.

I had been chosen by Bella Swan...


	8. Chapter 8

OOC: I am so so sorry! I LOST MY NET! AHHHHH!

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

From what I understood, the first day of filming was always the worst. Someone once compared it to throwing a mass of people into one room, telling them to build a boat and then adding they couldn't speak and there were no instructions to follow. As little sense as the comparison made to me, I caught the hint. Filming first days were not something to look forward to.

Then again, I wasn't sure I could focus on much other than Bella, given the sudden change of events. She was beyond distracting. An intoxicating mix of everything required to ruin my career. Yesterday I didn't care. In the moment I could happily have given it all up just to be with her.

Wait, what was I saying? I had to snap out of it. I had to! What was I thinking? Getting caught up in the romantic feelings, past and present. No, all past... there were no current romantic feelings. We'd only spent two days together. Could feelings be ignited that quickly? Re-ignited? Freshly created with a simple look?

What was wrong with me? I took a moment and thought back to the pain centred in the pit of my stomach. The feeling of her choosing the leech. Him coming to my house, him telling me she loved me. Why had he said that? Did he know she was going to do this? Was he counting on it. Did he know something I didn't? Was this a test for Bella? Or was it some phase they thought she'd get through?

I put my head in my hands and thought of the previous evening. It seemed so precious at the time. We'd left the mountain shortly after agreeing...I groaned. Why had I agreed so quickly? Now that I thought of it the whole idea was idiotic. She'd been the one to hurt me and yet I'd let her make the rules. She still held my leash. After it all I still yearned to please her, to have her as mine.

And she was mine. Sort of. The triangle of Edward, Bella and me, was now made larger with the addition of Claire. Poor Claire. She'd been by my side for years. She'd put up with my moods and my inexperience. She'd made me who I was despite the pit I'd sunk into. Was I really going to throw her away..for a girl who wasn't sure if I was right?

My phone buzzed and I checked it. There was no way I could suppress the grin as I opened the text message from Bella

**You're late. Claire's having a fit and Gabrielle thinks the script needs editing. HELP. I'm surrounded by crazy people! Bells**

I sighed inwardly and replied.

**I'm almost there. Traffic's evil this morning. Jake**

Looking out the window I could see the studio up ahead, "Hey Brian." I said to the driver, "I think I may have to run for it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking in the mirror, "It shouldn't take more than fifteen."

I looked down as my phone buzzed again.

**Almost doesn't work! NOW works! Bells**

"I don't think I have fifteen." I replied, "See you there."

Leaping out of the car I could visibly hear people squealing my name. It was at times like this I wished I'd had a face that could blend in. Sighing lightly I ran through the rows of locked cars, working my way around the intersections and traffic lights. I was trying not to be rude as people shouted my name and waved.

I ran, glad at this moment that the heat didn't bother me. I was hotter than the weather could get any day. My phone buzzed and I didn't even check the message, I knew it wouldn't be a good one. I took a short cut down an alley and ran as fast as I could, well as fast as I could without wolfing it and creeping people out. Turning back out onto the main street I grinned as the gates of the studio greeted me. Sighing I jogged over and greeted the security guard.

"Hi,!" I said, waving, "I believe I'm making a movie in there."

The guard looked me over, raising a brow at my lack of car. Reaching over to the phone in his booth he dialled a number, speaking only for a second before waving me through the gate. I had a feeling that entering those gates would bring down a load of trouble on my head. Sighing I walked in and turned the corner.

"Jake!" I heard it and stopped mid-step. Turning about I raised my brow and attempted, probably very badly, to hide my shock at the sight of Claire and Bella both stood with arms crossed glaring at me.

"Ladies?"I replied in a cool tone.

"I think we need to talk," Claire said, motioning to a trailer off in the distance.

"uhh..Bella?" I said, fumbling, "Do I have time?"

"For your manager? Of course." It was a strange response considering how we'd spoken of Claire the day before in her apartment. Plotting about ways to rid her out of our lives.

"I." I nodded, "Alright then." Heading over to the trailer was an awkward walk. I turned my head, looking over my shoulder. It bothered me how Bella was busy on the phone while I was being led to my doom.

The trailer, with my name on it, was unlocked. I opened the door and ushered Claire in. If it had been any other moment I would have taken the time to explore it, as it was massive and stuffed full of everything that I liked. Instead, I sheepishly shut the door.

"Okay.." I began, "Claire, about that night.."

"Shush," She said, interrupting me, "It's not important."

Without warning she turned about, her hands reached forward to grasp my neck as she then pulled me into a deep kiss. I felt a rush of guilt as I responded to her lips. Kissing her felt routine, I knew how she fit against me. Reaching up I touched her face, breaking the kiss I placed a finger lightly against her mouth, "Hold on a second Baby," I said, a little out of breath, "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

She grinned and I blinked at her. That was not the expression I was expecting, "Bella explained everything," Claire's arms slipped around my waist , "It's all sorted."

"Wait..what's all sorted? ...you spoke to Bella?" I practically said the words in slow motion, trying to figure out how that had worked out, "About?"

"You, silly," Claire snuggling into my chest, "Bella explained everything about the text message. She told me about your conversation in the kissing booth, how you'd confided in her about us."

I tried to ignore her lips as they nipped on my neck"Yea.."

"I didn't know you felt that way. She said you were so passionate and so honest that you'd moved her. Bella went home and couldn't sleep till she'd sorted out a solution to our problem. That's why her message was so urgent and she just had to talk to you about it. She even explained about the 'Bells' pet name. Or what I assumed was a pet name." her hands squeezed my ass, "Mmm baby I'm sorry I got jealous. There goes me and my brain again. Apparently her phone substituted 'Bella' for 'Bells'. You know those auto word finishing things cellphones have...simple mistake. Which you already knew about." sighing lightly she tilted her head to look up at me, "She really is amazing. I can see why Gabrielle hired her. I can't believe how she's sorted everything out for you and I."

"She did?" I was so lost, "I'm a little surprised." I pulled her off me and held her hands in mine, "What … what are.."

She held up her hand and shushed me, "Its okay Sweetie. I know its overwhelming. So much to do and so little time-"

"Get what ready?"I cut in, "What are you planning?"

Claire laughed lightly, "As if you didn't know." she leaned up and kissed my nose, "I'd better get out of here. You've got a busy day ahead."

"I.." I scratched my head, "Will I be seeing you later?"

She picked up her purse, " I'll be around for dinner this evening, lets go out." she paused, "The Sushi Train! I could go for some tempura and miso soup."

She was gone before I'd even had a chance to nod my head in agreement. I was left alone, stunned by the entire situation. "Wha.." Bella had a lot of explaining to do.

The more I thought about it the more I wasn't sure if I was more annoyed at the fact Bella had talked to Claire or at the fact that Claire suddenly liked Bella. Never had I expected that. Dumping Claire would have been easy with her hating Bella but now, the rectangle they were in had just became that little bit more solid.

I heard footsteps and took a deep calming breath. I didn't have to be told who it was.

"I take it ..." Bella said while standing in the doorway of the trailer,"she talked to you."

"Yep," I pulled a water bottle off the table and opened the lid, "Apparently you're amazing."

She flushed, "I swear it wasn't planned."

"What wasn't?" I growled a little more than I should have, "Are you trying to sabotage us before this even gets going?"

"No! That's ridiculous." Bella walked further into the room, "She cornered me when I arrived on the lot. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe tell her to back off till I got there."I shrugged, "Anything other than...I don't even know what the hell you did."

"Hey!"Bella snapped, "Have a little faith."

"Faith..right." I paused, "I think I lost the ability to have that in people after you..." I stopped the sentence and looked out the trailer window. A cold atmosphere taking over the trailer. I sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"No, I ..its okay." she played with her fingers, "I told you yesterday that the anger inside you wouldn't fade instantly. It's okay." her teeth lightly bit her soft lips and I knew that I'd hit a nerve.

"Bells." I pulled her down onto the sofa where I was sitting, "Its not okay and I'm going to try.."

"I know." she smiled weakly, cutting me off mid sentence, "But you do need to trust me."

"I do trust you. I just.." I lightly brushed a hand into her hair, "This is still all sinking in. Yesterday was, well still is, a shock. I woke up today and I don't know if I was dreaming yesterday or hallucinating but it feels as if yesterday was impossible."

She grinned, "Impossible." slowly she moved to straddle my legs. Her hands slid teasingly up my chest before lightly wrapping around my neck. My breath halted, the closeness of our bodies caused the surrounding air to spark and tingle. Every breath was like breathing her in.

"Bella..what are you doing..." I said quietly, knowing that we didn't have time for this. Then again, with her rules, this was just a horrible torture. I couldn't do what my body was crying out to, I couldn't taste her the way I yearned. Damn it! As if I needed to be reminded of how badly I wanted her.

My hands found their place on her hips and gripped her tightly. Slowly, her lips trailed light kisses up my neck, pausing only to nip at my ears. I gasped audibly. That was it. One hand came up and took hold of her neck as I lined our lips up. It was a hungry kiss and I wasn't holding back. My tongue slid over hers, exploring her warm mouth as I slid my free hand over her shapely ass. She moved into me, grinding her form against mine. I could smell her arousal.

I wanted more. With little effort I reversed our roles, pinning her underneath me on the sofa. We melded together, her back arching into me each time I ground my hips against her centre. I finally broke the kiss.

"Damn it...what are you trying to do to me." I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Proving a point." she said quietly, her breathing laboured.

"A point?" I growled, "I don't need to be pent up all day just because you needed to make a point." I pushed her body hard against mine, her hips instantly ground against me and I let out a quick gasp.

"Well that wasn't the plan." she said quietly, her eyes closed lightly.

"Anytime you touch me," I said in a low tone, kissing her collarbone, "I want to do nothing but take you in every way possible. I want to brand you as mine so that nothing any human or vampire does will ever compare."

"And you will." she said quietly, "But like you said, this is all still new. As much as we want each other...we can't just jump into something we'll regret later."

"Bella, on my list of regrets you're at the top. Things I'd wish I'd done better, things I wish I could change." I sat up, giving us some space as I moved onto a chair, "The last thing I want is to worry about is more regrets. Doing that would stop me from even trying to win you away from ."

She nodded, sitting up on the sofa, "So..." her cheeks flushed warmly.

"So..what exactly is going on with Claire?" I asked, "Spill."

**Bella's POV**

"First you need to change, I can talk from out here." I said, while partially focusing on slowing my heartbeat to a normal pace. Kissing Jake always made me feel alive. It was if every sense I owned was on fire and only he could pull me out of the frenzy.

"Right..change." he stood up, "You're welcome to come along." A cute grin touched his face as he spoke.

"No. I think.." I looked into his bedroom, the large king sized bed staring back at her, "I think that would be a bad idea."

He simply shrugged, went into his room and closed the folding door.

"So..talk," I heard him say as he rustled out of his clothing.

"Well basically she cornered me, asking where we were Sunday and what I needed to see him for." I thought of my words before continuing, "Which, as you said, I could have brushed off. However that would have also put you on the spot. The last thing we needed was a scene on your first day."

"True." he said, a large thud following as his shoes were taken off and obviously thrown somewhere.

"So I told her you'd confided in me about your relationship." I opened a bag of ketchup chips.

"Yes apparently I moved you." he laughed.

"Shut it." I said, crunching down on a chip," Basically I told her you were upset about her being your manager and girlfriend. You wanted to take her out properly but the media would have a field day with it."

"Okay." he opened the door slightly, only wearing a pair of tailored slacks, "and your genius plan in all this?"

I looked him over, my eyes travelling from his belt upwards, "I convinced her to hire a new manager."

"What?" he picked up a red striped shirt, "And what good is that going to do us?"

I grinned, "If she's not your manager, than you can easily dump her without having to worry about your career." I gave it a moment to sink in, "Think about it. She's hunting for your replacement right now."

He took his matching tailored jacket off the hangar and nodded, "I get it."

"See," I said, standing up to help him fix the tie he was now fumbling with, "I've got it under control."

"Smart girl," he leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips. A small tremble went through my body and I had to hold onto him to stop my knees from growing weak. I moved closer, the kiss deepening into a slow, beautiful long embrace. A knock on the trailer caused us to jump apart.

"That's your cue to get out." I smiled, "Ready?"

"Not even, but, "he took my hand in his, "I've got you. So what's the worst that can happen."

"Don't say that." I said with a laugh, picking up my bag from the sofa, "Let's go."

Heading out of the trailer we moved towards Studio 1, the main part of the film was to be shot in there. I watched him as he walked. He was confident, aware of the looks people gave him and it didn't phase him.

"You're amazing," I said quietly as we walked, taking a little to long to stare into his eyes.

He grinned, "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella P.O.V**

"Aren't you tired of watching them together?" A quiet voice asked from the window of Bella's apartment. It was a voice that still sent quiet waves of goosebumps up her arms.

"Not half as tired as I am of you watching over me," I turned an icy glare to the window, his beautiful face weakening the strength I had to be angry at him, "We had a deal."

"I said I'd leave you be, and I have. However, unlike him, I can't just turn off my emotions and go bury myself into another woman." He sneered as he mentioned the situation with Jacob and Claire, "How can you let him touch you when you know he's in bed with her."

"It's a temporary situation," I crossed the room to stand a few feet away from him, "And it's also none of your damn business."

"You are my business, like it or not." He reached a hand over to curl a piece of stray hair behind my ear, "When will you see that you're running to the wrong man?"

I lightly swatted his hand away, "You really need to leave."

"I can't." He simply said.

I blinked at him, "You can't?"

"Bella, we agreed to have some space and I've given you years. I've let you be and I've done everything I can to respect your wishes but I'm done being patient. I'm far from a pushover and I refuse to let you walk into something that's going to hurt you."

"Jacob would never hurt me." I said with a snort, "You don't understand."

"I understand that you had a connection with him." He stated.

"Have." I corrected.

"Had." He emphasized, "Had is the proper word for it. You're friendship was important and it's only been enhanced by the fact you've had years to dwell on the pain of it ending. Those emotions have brought you here but you're blind to the truth?"

"How can you even pretend to know that?" I stopped for a moment and realized what he meant "Oh. I get it. You've been following Jacob? Invading his thoughts?"

"I don't need to invade much, he still broadcasts louder than necessary when he's excited." He fought a sneer, "Bella I mean this in the most sincere of ways. Please, don't assume you mean that much to him. He loves Claire and he desires her just as much as he does you. Yes, you're something special to him since he's wanted you for quite awhile but do you honestly think once he's finished with your body that it's going to be anything more than a faded romance past its time?"

"Get out," I practically yelled, "You're just jealous and whatever bullshit you're spouting isn't going to change the fact that I will [i]never[/i] be yours again."

"I'm not going to give up on you without a fight." Edward leaned towards me,our faces merely inches apart, "Don't underestimate me."

"Don't overestimate yourself." I shot back.

Edward smiled slightly, "You're about to see how truly determined I can be."

**Edwards P.O.V**

There was something fun about being able to see past the facade of people. Outside a person could look confident, well structured and yet inside they were a cesspool of doubts and insecurities. His talent to look into people, to hear their inner monologue was rather handy- especially now.

"I can guarantee you that this is probably the smartest decision you've made all month," I grinned at the woman to my right.

"Let's hope." She simply said, a slight smile gracing her lips as she sipped a non-fat latte.

" You doubt?" I raised my brow. The dim lighting of the coffee shop a welcome thing as the sun was in full force today.

"I've never had someone come at me in such a strong way. You seem to have everything planned out and I'm grateful for that. I'm just surprised that Bella didn't tell me about you. She seems to have everything covered when it comes to Jake." Claire's tone wasn't perfectly clear. It seemed as if she had caught wind of their connection.

"Bella knew that it would be far more impressive without the introduction. There was no doubt you would see that I'm the perfect replacement. I have the portfolio to show my talents, the experience to show I know my way around the world of Hollywood and I think that Jake's career is a sure thing. As long as we can avoid any scandals." I looked at her, "You of all people can understand how fickle people can be."

"You've done your studying." Clair nodded, "Not many can remember my short career as an actress."

"I make sure I know exactly what I'm getting into." I flashed a smile, "I don't like surprises."

"I think, , that you are the perfect person to take over my job. I'm sure Jake and Bella would agree." Clair stood, "Come by the lot tomorrow at four."

"Sadly I've an appointment. However I'll be happy to meet you for dinner in the evening. Text me the location and I'll be there eager to get the ball rolling." I stood to bid her goodbye "But I do ask that you keep this between us until I'm with you. Change doesn't come easily to some and for Jake to take you as his fiance instead of manager...well we don't want to encourage cold feet. Chances are if we tackle it at once with Bella at our side he will settle into the new arrangement quite well."

"It seems as if you know Jake as well as I do, which is hilarious as you've yet to meet him. He's not fond of change nor of new people." Claire smiled and extended her hand, "It has been a pleasure talking to you. I'll be sure to invite you to the wedding."

"You're going to make a breathtaking bride." I shook her hand lightly before picking up my briefcase, "Till dinner then."

"It's going to be an event." Clair waved and left. Leaving me to lose the smile and replace it with a smug grin. She truly had no idea what an event it would be.


End file.
